What's in the Mail, Today?
What's in the Mail Today? is the 9th episode of the first season, 9th episode overall. Plot One morning, Bear steps outside The Big Blue House just as he was about to check the mail. There's plenty of mail, but Pip and Pop are disappointed to learn there's none for them. Bear cheers them up by letting them deliver the mail to everyone and personally takes a letter to Tutter; his first ever. It's from his Grandma Flutter and he's very pleased to receive it. Pip and Pop deliver a package to Treelo, which turns out to contain a feather. Tutter decides to write a letter back to his Grandma. Ojo also receives mail; a postcard from her Uncle Koala. In the Shadow Segment, Shadow tells a story "A-Tisket, A-Tasket" featuring a girl who wrote a letter, but lost it. Songs *What's in the Mail, Today? (Music and Lyrics by Dave Kinnoin and Peter Lurye) *Dear Grandma (Music and Lyrics by Brian Woodbury and Peter Lurye) (Music Score by Peter Lurye and Brian Woodbury) The Latest Nursery Rhyme *A-Tisket, A-Tasket (Sung by Shadow) Bear's Sense of Smell Honey Credits What's in the Mail, Today? (Credits) Notes *The first song in this episode, "What's in the Mail Today?" is Track 2 on the album More Songs from Jim Henson's Bear in the Big Blue House. The second, "Dear Grandma" is Track 4 on the album Songs from Jim Henson's Bear in the Big Blue House. "What's in the Mail Today?" is sometimes heard in a shortened form in later episodes. *There is no mention of Jeremiah Tortoise in this episode, but as the Woodland Valley mailman, he will become an important figure later in the series. This episode appears in most online listings with neither a comma nor a question mark in the title. *In this theme, a cartoon envelope slides out to show the green font spelled in 4 letters. References * Pip and Pop reference a well-known U.S. Postal Service slogan when they say that they won't let things like rain or snow stop them from delivering the mail. * At the end of the episode, Bear and Tutter reference Dean Martin, who said his catchphrase, "Keep those cards and letters coming in!", at the end of his variety show. This episode was directed by Hugh Martin, although it is unknown (and unlikely) that he is any relation to Dean Martin. Shadow's Appearance Shadow is on the hallway wall, and her camouflage gender is red. Underneath her, the guy and the horse with yellow rooftop portrait is hanging on a wall. Video and DVD Release *Home Sweet Home Disney Junior DVD Releases * What Movie Are You From? * 100th Episode Celebration (Disney Junior Version) Other Languages * What's in the Mail, Today? (Other Languages) Transcript * What's in the Mail, Today? (Transcript) Quotes * What's in the Mail, Today? (Quotes) Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes on VHS Category:Episodes in 1997 Category:Episodes on DVD Category:Episodes in August